


Moments

by heartlinks (kuroikitsu)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/heartlinks
Summary: Small moments in games or au that the game didn't exploreCh 1- Junpei's first night with the potential.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawzdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawzdandy/gifts).



> Gift for pawz and will be updated with ideas and oneshots as she throws ideas at me.  
> Warnings tags pairings and ratings will be updated in future chapters.
> 
> I wrote in this originally going to go in for smut and that anti happened. 
> 
> Will probably try to keep this canon but will fail inevitably.

Junpei ran the past few hours through his mind. Dropped by the arcade with the new kid (Minato- he should remember that because having to keep reintroducing yourself as you watched everyone else know each other sucked as a transfer), prayed for a second at the shrine, headed to Port Island station, passed by home just to pick up some cash, and headed to the convenience store once the lack of dinner crept up on him.

 In the 6 or so hours since he split with Minato he hadn't drank anything even vaguely alcoholic, hadn't popped any pills, hadn't smoked anything. Junpei wouldn't do any of those things but it was good to rule it out regardless. So, as far as he could remember he wasn't drunk, wasn't high, and he was still in the convenience store. There was a couple, obviously upperclassmen, in the next aisle giggling and picking out condoms. Over by the  drinks was a businessman picking out beer. The cashier was leaning on the counter bored and at this point probably trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with the kid who shoved himself onto a corner for no good reason. 

Junpei took a deep shaky breath. When he opened his eyes things would be normal. It was all in his imagination.He’ll buy his snacks and leave and go home and sleep because apparently he needed it. The cashier would get a good laugh at the kid who somehow managed to get high off of shrine incense and he’d keep all his prayers before nightfall. Yep, that had to be it. Slowly he peaked around the shelves. 

Two coffins surrounded by a hazy glow stood stationary in front of the condoms and blood slowly pooled underneath them. He pinched his leg harshly, but nothing changed. This was fucking real. This was real and everyone vanished except him. That was a freaking horror movie set up and Junpei wasn’t sticking around to find out why he was spared. 

He ran out the store and only got three steps before his shoulder hit something solid, knocking him flat back on his ass.  Sharp black with the same hazy red glow he had seen inside the store. Coffins. Atleast five of them. Junpei stared at them,  his hand clenching in the gravel. He felt warm thick liquid squish between his fingers. He shouldn’t look. He shouldn’t. He knew what it was, but Junpei felt his head turning without his consent.

Red. Deep dark **red** all over his fingers, warm and smooth coating his hand. There was an… Off-ness to it, too thick as though it was already starting to congeal. Junpei’s body convulsed in an involuntarily shudder. He screamed, scrambling backwards through the not blood, watching as it slowly evaporated into the same eerie glow. Junpei’s vision grew hazy as he teared up. He blinked, letting the tears fall, refusing to let his bloody hand touch his face. It was probably some kind of curse.

The coffins didn't move as he stared at them. They had no eyes but he had the distinct feeling that they were staring back. So Junpei stared at them, they stared at him in a Mexican standoff that would probably end with him dead. The echo of not so distant footsteps reached his ears and they were _fast_. It was definitely whatever killed, vanished, spirited away everyone else and was coming back for him. He was going to die? Like this, huddled, crying like a baby in public? He had promised himself he wouldn't be that person he'd be smart and keep calm if something like this ever happened to him. And yet what should he do? He was surrounded.

He clinched his eyes shut, shaking his head in denial. It wasn't going to end like this. It couldn't. Maybe… Since the coffins didn't move he could go back before whatever it was got here. Why did he leave the corner? Hard metal shelves and plastic bags of pretzels weren't comfortable, but it was safe. How could he have been so stupid before?

The footsteps were louder than ever a d stupidly close. It was too late to run, whatever it was would see him. Junpei heard the pound rumble of wood dragged on concrete, slowly but steadily. “Damnit,” he couldn't help but curse. He had lasted all of 20 minutes in the end of the world and spent all of it wither freaking out or crying?

“Hey, come with me.” That was not the voice of death considering Junpei recognized that voice. A husky rasp that was just manly enough to be recognizable. Junpei looked up. Gekkoukan uniform with a vibrant red sweater. Short silver hair.

“Akihiko-senpai?”  Junpei’s voice wavered in relief.   He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only person left like this and senpai always seemed so cool and reliable. They could figure out what happened and see if there were others, and thank fucking God Junpei wasn't alone anymore.

“Hurry up, we might not have much time.” Akihiko commanded and Junpei staggered onto his feet, shoving himself through the gap Akihiko made in the coffins. Akihiko led him further away from the store confidently. His pace was brisk but Junpei didn’t miss the way he glanced at every alleyway, every shady corner as if suspecting something was there. It was a practiced motion- as if this was common for him.

“Has this… happened before Senpai?” Junpei questioned. He couldn’t imagine how he could have missed it if it had- then again considering the world had managed to change from one second to the next anything was possible.

Akihiko led him back to the shrine before answering. The shrine wasn’t private but flat and wide with little cover. They couldn’t sneak off if need be, but nothing should be able to sneak up on them either. Junpei had a suspicion that the latter, rather than the former was the reason they were there. “Yeah, happens every night.” Akihiko finally answered.

“Every night?!” Junpei would deny it was a shriek if anyone ever tried to call him on it. Senpai was too cool to call him out on it.

“Yeah…” Akihiko drawled. “Tonight's your first time?”

Junpei nodded. If any of Akihiko’s fangirls heard him ask that question, amusement light in his voice, panties would have hit the floor. Junpei couldn't deny that he understood where they were coming from. There was something magnetic about him.

“Are there others?” he asked, pushing down the potentially gay thoughts.

“Yeah. At the dorm. You have the potential now. We’ll get your stuff and head there.”

Potential? What the hell did that mean?  Part of him bristled at Akihiko just deciding for him but… There wasn't anything back at home for him anyway. He had a ready made excuse to just… Leave. Any questions he still had (which honestly was a lot) could be answered once everything was safe. It wasn't like anyone would miss him regardless. “Alright Senpai, let's head to the dorm.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... hints Junpei's man crush on Akihiko. Because what Pawz wants, I will hint at and imply and not directly state until people start fucking apparently.


End file.
